The Bridge of Ends
Hello. This is a story of a bridge near me, I am known as Blake. I-I can't give away my real name. They won't let me, they said they will force me to do it again if I do. I'm only here to tell you the events of the nights, this is my recording of what happened. 6:59 pm: Me and my friend Jonathan were at mine, having a few drinks, listening to songs, I wanted to show him the new Fall Out Boy album, known as Save Rock and Roll, we listened to it as we mocked each other and had a few more drinks. 7:37 pm: We were talking about legends and creepy stories we heard, he told me about some creepy ghost stories, he then asked me for a story. 7:39 pm: I was in the toilet, thinking of a story, After I finished on the toilet I washed my hands, when I went to leave I heard some. Ding! Ding! Ding! Sound of a triangle, the musical instrument, coming from the same room, I searched all over the room and found nothing, then when I went to leave I heard it again, the toilet flushed, the shower turned on. I was terrified to even move, I saw something, a figure in the mirror, a shadow. When I span around I saw the shower curtain fly open with three scary looking figures, each of them disfigured and messed up... Like they had been dipped in acid. I jumped to the wall, my heart seemed like it wanted to burst through my rib cage, my hands were shaking, my eyes stopped blinking, I didn't want to take my eyes of them. All three looked at me, as if staring at my soul and they all said 'Tell Jon about the bridge... " They said. I couldn't take it anymore, I had no choice but to blink, when my eyes slowly opened again they were gone... Who were they I thought. 7:53 pm: Jon asked me what happened, what was wrong, what that noise was... I didn't answer. 8:34 pm: I finally spoke to him after forty minutes. "The bridge..." I said. "You want to hear a story, I will tell you about the bridge of ends." I told him about the bridge, when in construction it was running over a ravine, it was one of the only ways to get across. The construction on the bridge seemed to have come to a halt though, noting that the workers would either go insane or... Never return, people say the bridge was cursed and forced people, dogs, anything to the ravine below. I told him this was a legend that my parents told me. 9:44 pm: After an hour of telling Jon that story he wanted to know if the bridge was real, I told him I don't know. I had never been there before but I had a feeling it was true. 11:00 pm: We both decided to go to sleep. Jon slept in my spare bed while I was in my room. I need to sleep after the events in the bathroom. 2:15 am: I awoke in my room, hearing those same noises from before. Ding! Ding! Ding! playing over and over again, I searched my entire room, nothing. I went to open my door but it seemed to be locked, which was strange since I never had a lock on my door or any way to lock it. I turned around and there it was again, the dings of a triangle. There, sitting on the end of my bed were one of the three figures from the before, I tried to scream, I tried to move but the other two pinned me to the wall, they wouldn't let me move, let me breathe, let me do anything! I thought I was going to die until I heard them all speak those four haunting words... "Go to the bridge." Over and over again all I heard was those words "Go to the bridge." Like on repeat, the voices sounded twisted and demonic, yet condescending and controlling, I feared for my life. 2:22 am: I woke Jon up and asked him to come visit the bridge with me, he questioned my motives but I made it up, saying I was curious. I was thinking about the bridge, why the bridge? If I were to die why not just kill me while I was sleeping, those figures... I stood there in shook. Jon asked me what was wrong. I told him I have a lot on my mind. 2:46 am: We walked down the road, through the forest and kept going until I heard them again, I heard the dinging of the triangle, but it sounded... Distant, as if it were calling to me, wanting me to follow it's soothing melody. I took Jon towards the sounds of the triangle. Waiting to see what craved me. There we saw it, we saw the bridge. 2:57 am: We stood at the foot of the bridge, staring at it. "The bridge is real Blake! It's real! What about the story though?" He questioned me. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, all I could hear were those three voices, coming from the end of the bridge, I began walking over it. 3:02 am: I was staring down at the ravine, I had no idea what was down there... I just heard two menacing words, the words that scared me to death, the words that haunt me still.. "Feed us..." That was only the first night. 12:35 pm: I finally woke up in my house, I had no idea how I got here. I checked my phone and saw I had four missed calls, all from my girlfriend Eli. I rang her back when I sat up and started to speak to her, asking her how she was. She wanted to come over and I said sure. When she hung up I got dressed and turned on my tv. It was on the news. The reporter mention that someone one missing, Jonathan Ellis... My friend, has been missing for three days... Three days! 2:39 pm: My girlfriend finally came around, I held you against me and kissed her, she smiled and kissed me back. I asked her what the day was, imagine, it was May 25th... It had really been three days. 2:56 pm: She asked me where I had been for the past three days, I had no answer for her so I just said at my parents house. I want to tell her about the figures I had seen. 3:17 pm: Eli has gone to the shop for some essentials. I was sat down on my leather couch watching tv, my favourite tv show. But my tv just went straight to static, I tried turning it off but it wouldn't work. My radio turned on and the only sound from it, was the sound of a triangle. The triangle sound came from my tv as well. I went into the closet and got my baseball bat. "All right you bastards! Show yourselves to me! I'm sick of this, I'm sick of you messing with me! I'm putting an end to this right now!" I shouted. My radio turned off, the fuse of my tv blew... All the lights turned off and I was in darkness, no light was coming in from the windows, I was scared, not even my phone would turn on... Until I heard their voices once more. "You tell her, we sacrifice you to him." I started swinging my bat around but to no avail. "To who? Who are you talking about?" I kept swinging but the bat got taken from me. One of the faces was right in front of me... It's crooked teeth, it's wide, unblinking eyes. It's sharpened and twisted nose "His name is for another, not for you. Now do as we command of you." Before I could do anything I was struck by the bat. 8:38 pm: I woke up to Eli, taking care of me and looking after me. When she saw I was awake she hugged me and kissed me, then asked me what happened. I couldn't remember, or more like I didn't want to remember. She left the room to get more bandages from the kitchen, as soon as she left a felt a hand on my left shoulder, I didn't want to face it, not again. I couldn't bare to see that face, any of them, any more... They spoke in a low voice... "You must take her to the bridge." 10:35 pm: I was laying in bed with Eli, talking to her. I asked if she has heard anything from Jon... She asked me who I was talking about. "You're best friend in the whole world, Jonathan Ellis, you know who I mean." The next thing she said scared me to death, making me think what had happened on that night. She said "Who is that?" I got out of bed and ran downstairs. 2:15 am: I woke again to this time, I went to Eli to see if she was okay. She was awake, looking at a camera, watching a recording on it. It was my camera. I asked her what she was up to and she threw a pillow at me. "What is this?!" She shouted at me, I asked her what was wrong and she shown me the recording, it was from the events of the other night, me and Jon were seen at the bridge, static was heard from the recording and so was the sounds from a triangle, that damn sound, playing over and over, every time it did I moved closer. Those final words were heard again... "Feed us..." As the camera recording shut off. She demanded I take her to this place so I agreed. 2:39 am: I took the same route as I did with Jon, just like last time the triangles called to me and I followed them. Without meaning. 2:50 am: Yet again I was back here... Back at this damn bridge! I have no idea what is wants for me.. My soul, my life... My sacrifice, or for me to sacrifice others into the ravine below. Eli looked around for a camera recording us, just like it did with me and Jon. She demanded me to search the area but I couldn't move, I saw in the darkness, from each side... The figures were coming at towards us as the words "Feed us..." Rang through my head yet again... That was the second night... For the third night I ignored them, I didn't sacrifice anyone. Now I am telling you all this story and I know they will come for me, they will sacrifice me to the bridge of ends, this may be the last time you hear for me. I can hear the triangle getting closer to me so I'm cocking my gun. Both my friend and my girlfriend have disappeared from the world, now it's my turn... My only chance to end this... I'm switching the recording off now, the triangle sound is right outside... Category:Beings Category:Disappearances